1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a binder composition for an electrode, an electrode for a secondary battery and a secondary battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile equipment is becoming smaller, lighter, and highly functional, there is gradually an increasing demand for secondary batteries having high capacity and long life span.
To cope with such demand, development of materials and preparation processes of a positive electrode for achieving high capacity are currently underway by preparing high-capacity active materials, increasing the concentration of electrode slurry compositions and forming a thick film. In addition, many studies of active materials of a negative electrode for replacing conventional active materials, e.g., graphite-based materials with silicon, a silicon-silicon oxide composite based material, a silicon-graphite composite based material, a tin based material, or alloys thereof, capable of high capacity, are being conducted.
In order to improve capacity, cycle life characteristics, and stability of a secondary battery, development of other materials of the secondary battery, including an electrolyte, a separator and a binder, as well as positive and negative electrode materials, is being actively conducted.
Further, in order to achieve high capacity, research on binder materials, such as conductive polymers, is also underway to reduce an amount of a conductive agent and to increase an amount of an active material, thereby increasing the capacity.
However, conventional binders typically have poor adhesion to an active material and to a current collector as well as low tensile strength, resulting in degradation of a cycle life characteristic. Additionally, since conventional binders typically employ an organic soluble binder material, rather than a water-soluble binder material, the conventional binders are not environmentally friendly. In order to apply conventional binders to a production line, it is necessary to change the water-based process applied to the existing negative electrode production line.